


we will always find our way back to each other

by sensationalchoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, cheryl is a player but low key soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalchoni/pseuds/sensationalchoni
Summary: sophomores in college, cheryl and toni first meet at a party, but what may seem like a game at first, ends up turning into something much more.orcheryl is the player and toni’s the flip that switches her life around.kind of a role reversal fic. college au
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	we will always find our way back to each other

**Author's Note:**

> veronica and cheryl are roommates and decide to start their year off right with a party. cheryl and toni meet for the first time.

cheryl was a well known player. everyone knew about her. she was used to getting what she wanted, regardless of the consequences. a new pair of shoes? done. new clothes? done. once her eye was on a prize, she got it. especially when it came to girls.

she wasn’t the ‘settle down’ type of gal. she’s definitely had her fair share of one night stands and she didn’t mind it because if she was being honest, she wasn’t looking to settle right now.

the red head was sitting at her vanity in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches of her makeup on when her roommate walked in.

“cheryl hurry up.” a slight hint of annoyance in her voice, she crosses her arms and leans against the door frame.

“we’re finally sophomores and i’d like to break my party record from last year.”

cheryl capped her lipstick and eyed her signature red lip in the mirror before turning to face her, resting her arm on the back of the chair.

“veronica, calm down. you just turned 20 and all that stress is causing gray hairs...” she chuckled

“wait, what??” veronica rushed over to the mirror atop cheryl dresser that stood beside her bed, and started to look through her hair.

cheryl scoffed, “relax. i was only kidding.”

“haha. so funny” she rolled her eyes, making her way to sit on the edge of cheryl’s bed.

“whatever bitch, let’s just go and get this over with”

cheryl stood and made her way over to veronica, grabbing her wrist and making their way out of the apartment.

——————————

The party had been well in motion and both cheryl and veronica spent the last two hours dancing along side a bunch of other sweaty college students.

“hey... you wanna go get a drink? we’ve been dancing for hours!” veronica shouts to cheryl over the loud bass of the music.

cheryl didn’t respond but opted to grabbing her wrist and heading towards the kitchen. as they weaved their way through the large sea of people, a flash of pink caught her eye. weird.

“so what are you- ouch..” cheryl stops abruptly causing the raven haired girl to walk into her. 

“cheryl what the hell?”

“v who’s that?”

“who’s who?”

veronica stepped beside her and followed her line of sight from where they were standing in the doorway and saw the target. toni topaz, 19, a sophomore just like them. she was perched on the marble counter top with a red solo cup in her hand, laughing alongside two boys neither of them have seen before.

“that, my friend, is toni topaz. come on” she took cheryl’s hand and lead them to the counter toni was sitting on.

“just follow my lead”

“follow your- veronica i don’t need a wing-woman i case you’ve forgotten who you’re speaking to.”

“just trust me for once.”

once they were at the counter, veronica wrapped her arm around cheryl’s shoulder and leaned in.

“act like i said something funny.” she whispered

“wha-“

“just do it.” veronica pulled back with a chuckle.

as cheryl started to giggle, veronica saw toni excuse herself from her conversation and make her way towards their end of the counter.

“well, well, well. if it isn’t miss veronica lodge.”

“toni!”. veronica turned to her with a smirk plastered on her face.”

“long time no see! how are you?”

toni lowered her eyes to the two girls hands that were now intertwined briefly and cheryl swore she saw her face fall just a little. toni eyes continued their trail, raking up cheryl’s body then finally, locking eyes with her.

“sensational.” she answers veronica, maintaining eye contact with cheryl and brought the cup up to her lips to take a sip. 

yeah, she’s totally screwed.

——————————

after a little bit of catching up, toni had ended up with her original crew, dancing the night away. as she was dancing she noticed cheryl heading out without veronica attached to her, so she took this as her chance to properly get to know the red-headed beauty.

she made her way out of the front door and looked around at all the cars parked, hoping cheryl hadn’t left yet.

bingo.

cheryl was walking towards, what toni could only assume was hers, her red impala when she spotted her.

“hey, hey wait up!” toni shouted as she jogged to catch up with her.

she came to a stop behind cheryl before she turned around to face toni with a smirk playing on her lips. cheryl hadn’t had much time to take in toni’s outfit before. she was wearing black chunky heels with black ripped jeans, and a crop top that showed off her toned stomach along with her belly ring.

“and what do i owe this pleasure cha-cha?”

toni chuckled, “i just- i wanted to properly introduce myself and get your name, seeing to as your girlfriend spoke for you the whole time.”

“i’m cheryl. cheryl blossom.” she said as she extended her hand for toni to shake. once their hands touched, they both felt that tingly feeling. it was almost electrifying.

“so...” toni awkwardly chuckled before retracting her hand.

“so.” cheryl giggled at her flustered state.

“how long have you and veronica-“

“no.”

“no? oh, i- i’m sorry. did i-”

“no! no, i mean, veronica and i- she- we- that’s not... happening”

“really?” toni quirked a brow “because you two seemed pretty legit.” her tone heavy with accusation and playfulness, she crossed her arms as her lips turned up.

“yeah, no.” cheryl jokingly scoffed, mirroring the girl in front of her, as she leaned against her car. “i don’t do the whole ‘official’ thing. veronica’s just my best friend and roommate.”

toni’s face faltered a bit, but not enough to where it was noticeable. she uncrossed her arms and stepped closer, still leaving a respectable amount of space between the two.

“that’s too bad. so what? you guys were doing it for show?”

“precisely” cheryl chirped. she pushed herself off her car and stepped closer to the pink-haired girl, so that the tips of their shoes were touching. 

“hmm... interesting.” toni hummed.

“you’re very... intriguing, ms.topaz.” cheryl ran her finger along the base of toni’s jaw before leaning in.

right before their lips touched, toni spoke up.

“i think i’ll be seeing you around bombshell.”

she stepped back and grinned at cheryl while walking backwards towards the house. she turned fully and made her way back to the party. cheryl shook her head with her mouth slightly parted and tongue in between her bottom lips and bottom row of teeth.

she gave an amused scoff before turning and getting into the drivers seat of her car. she sat there for a few beats before a smile was placed upon her face and a chuckle escaped her lips.

“i don’t know what the fuck is happening... but i know that girl will be the death of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has no specific amount of chapters yet because i haven’t decided how many i want and it will depend on how long the chapters are. i’m hoping to have a little over 20, but we’ll see what happens!!
> 
> also, not all the chapters will be this short, this is just a starter.


End file.
